CatchingWind's Challenge
by GhostDog401
Summary: 101 One-Shot Challenge issued by well CatchingWind  duh  It will have ratings from K-T but will usually be K or K Plus. France:When Danny has the perfect night planned to propose to Sam, his nervousness, and fangirls, intervene sp?
1. Topics

**These all have to do with the play _Les **_Misérables._**_**

1 At the End of the Day

2 I Dreamed a Dream

3 Who Am I?

4 Castle on a Cloud

5 Master of the House

6 Stars

7 Do You Hear the People Sing?

8 In My Life

9 A Heart Full of Love

10 On My Own

11 A Little Fall of Rain

12 Bring Him Home

13 Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

14 What Have I Done?

15 Come to Me

16 Look Down

17 Little People

18 Red and Black

19 I Saw Him Once

20 One Day More

21 Dog Eats Dog

22 Turning

23 Beggars at the Feast

24 War

25 France

26 Love Triangle

27 Parole

28 Hunt

29 Miserable

30 Illegal

31 Revolution

32 24601

33 Innkeeper

34 Poor

35 Street Urchin

36 Greedy

37 Barricade

38 Loyalty

39 Spy

40 Pray

41 Sewer

42 Rob

43 Marriage

44 Blackmail

45 Spirit

46 Musical

47 Dying

48 Confrontation

49 Fight

50 Hallucinate

51 Jail

52 Francs (the old French currency)

53 Rise

54 Forgiving

55 Slavery

56 Beggar

57 Battlefield

58 Orchestra

59 Army

60 Café

61 Promise

62 Freedom

63 Crusade

64 History

65 Secrets

66 Love at First Sight

67 Monsieur (French for Mr.)

68 Clueless

69 Heaven

70 Desert

71 Friendship

72 Sorrow

73 Rest

74 Light the Flame

75 Night

76Careless

77 Prisoner

78 Act

79 Protect

80 Blindside

81 Warning

82 Mercy

83 Make Money

84 Colder

85 Years

86 Guilty

87 Decisions

88 Song

89 Pretending

90 Ammunition

91 Finale

92 Right a Wrong

93 Bright Future

94 Betrayal

95 Doom

96 Worry

97 Attack

98 Left Alone

99 Society

100 Schoolboys

101 Team Up

**RULES:**

1 Must be rated T or under

2 You can do them in any order you want

3 You can't use the same pairing more than 5 times, including DannySam

4 Try and use a variety of characters rather than just Danny, Tucker, and Sam


	2. At The End of Each Day

**This is a One-Shot challenge issued by CatchingWind, each of the one-shot topics has to do with **_**Les Misérables.**_

**These stories are dedicated to my dad, who loves the musical XD**

**So anyways ENJOY PEOPLE!**

**Title: 1. At The End of the Day**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Character: Box Ghost**

**Pairing: None**

Danny sighed and laid back on top of Fenton Works, watching the sun slowly get swallowed up by the horizon. It was so peaceful, no ghosts (for now) no parents, no teachers, no problems.

Of course his life never stayed like this. It was too hectic, too out of control, but what could he do? He couldn't control life, maybe the GhostWriter could a little, but he couldn't.

Sighing he closed his eyes and allowed the soft wind to blow through his hair, why must all good things come to an end sooner or later? Why couldn't life just ever stay perfect?

Danny suddenly jolted up as his ghost sense went off, and went ghost. "Who's there?" He yelled getting ready to fight.

"BEWARE!" Danny groaned as he turned to face the Box Ghost.

Sadly he came at the end of each day too, as often as he could for that matter. Danny took out a Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in.

'_Yep_,' he thought. _'Some things just don't ever change. No matter how much we want them too.'_

**Yes I know its short but what else is new for me XD Anyways, before you guys all go and review (which you NEED TO DO!) I would like to say that any of you guys can use one of my one-shots to work off of (for a story) as long as you give me credit AND tell me you did it, thank you. **

**NOW REVIEW!**


	3. I Dream A Dream

**Title: 2. I Dreamed a Dream **

**Rating: K+ maybe T in some parts**

**Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Dan Plasmius/Dark Dan**

**Minor Characters: Tucker, Sam, Fenton Family, Mr. Lancer**

**Pairing: None (Maybe DxS not sure)**

Danny tossed and turned in his sleep, as he tried to escape the nightmare. "No," he mumbled. "No please leave them alone."

**...Dream...**

Dark Dan laughed evilly his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. "What's the matter?" He sneered. "Is the great hero afraid?"

"N-no," Danny stuttered, but he knew that he was. His voice showed, his eyes showed it, his whole body shook with it, the fear inside him was as plain as day.

"You're just avoiding the inevitable, Daniel." Dan spoke darkly his eyes glowing. "After all I am you."

That made Danny snap, "I-WILL-NEVER-BECOME-YOU!" He said through gritted teeth.

Dan just smiled sickly, "Of course you will it's only a matter of time. After all you know what happens after I get rid of them!"

Danny's eyes widened as Dan pointed towards his friends, family, and teacher all tied up to a Nasty Burger boiler.

All of them were gagged, but he could see the fear in their eyes, begging him to help them, to save them.

"Guys! No!" Danny gasped and his eyes began to glow an even fiercer green. "LET-THEM-GO!"

Dan once again smiled, his fork tongue darting out between his lips. "Now why would I do that? After all if I did you would never become me and well we can't have that happening now can we?" Danny's eyes widened as he watch Dan throw a red ectoball at the boiler, at his friends, his family, and his teacher.

"NO!" He screamed trying to fly towards them, but Dan grabbed his foot.

"Not this time Daniel."

Danny watched in horror, the world seemed to spin in slow motion before his eyes as he watch the red ball make contact with the boiler and could only watch as some of the closest people to him became part of one big fire ball. Watch as they were killed brutally, no mercy was shown to them, and nothing, but ashes would remain.

"No!" he cried reaching out, before turning on Dan. "YOU MONSTER."

To his surprise, and disgust, Dan just smiled, "No Daniel you are the monster."

Danny screamed as he watched his pale skin turn blue-green, his white hair turn into fire and then turn blue, his emerald green eyes turn blood red, he felt his teeth turning to fangs, and his tongue become forked.

"NO!" He screamed. "No this can't be happening!"

Dan just laughed and in a blur reach out to snatch at Danny's neck. "Oh , but it is happening Daniel." His eyes gleamed with evil humor as he squeezed the boy's neck harder. "You are becoming me. After all...I was inevitable." With that he laughed as Danny's new red eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground.

Danny awoke in a cold sweet, his hands at his throat. Quickly he went ghost and was realized to see his normal, green eyes and white hair. It had only been a dream, just a nightmare, but even as he thought this he knew it was much more than that.

The nightmares of what he could become were, and always would, hunt him forever.

**So what did you think, too much angst? Personally I liked it.**

**Danny: I hated it**

**Me: Whatever**

**Any who on to review replies**

**Ry22: **Don't worry I plan on sticking with it I already have 11 done and I am working on number 12 XD

**CatchingWind: **lol, thanks it's nice to know I'm not alone with short chapters I tend to do them a lot ^^;


	4. Who Am I

**Title: 3. Who Am I?**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Dan Plasmius**

**Minor Character: Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, Fenton Family**

**Pairing: depending on what you like it could be DxS, DxV, or even DxP :P (CatchingWind if you could tell me if this counts as using a pairing please tell me, cuz I'm not counting it)**

Who am I? A human? A ghost? A kid? A freak

Who Am I? An evil tyrant? A courageous hero?

Who Am I? I belong in neither of the worlds I live in

Who Am I? To be loved and yet hated at the same time

Who Am I? To have been responsible for so much damage to others, yet be called a hero

Who Am I? To even call myself a hero, when I know of the pain and suffering I can cause

Who Am I? To love one girl and yet pretend to love others

Who Am I? I'll never know

**So what'd you think? Horrible? Great? Tell me! Also yes I know it was short, but hey I thought it was good. You want a better one-shot for **_**who am I**_** check out the one in my one-shot collection. Anyways on to review replies:**

**MariaPhantom8998: **lol yep he's SO safe with you….. *sarcasm*

**FloridaPhantomGirl: **:D THANKS!

**CatchingWind: ***blushes* Thanks

**Also I am now gonna keep track of what pairings I have used and how many times I have used them at the bottom so I don't go over okay**

_No Pairings have been used so far _**Again I am not counting this one because it can refer to any girl**


	5. Castle In The Clouds

**Title: 4. Castle On A Cloud **

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Clockwork, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Character: People of the Earth (he he that sounded weird) **

**Pairing: None **

Clockwork watched from his tower, as the events of Phantom Planet unraveled before him. He sighed he wanted to be there to guide Danny to help him get through his confusion, but he couldn't. He had to stay up here in his "castle in the clouds" because some stupid one eyed freaks told him too.

He groaned and face palmed as he watched Danny get rid of his powers. This is what he was talking about he could have stopped all of that from happening.

Masters Blasters, the lost of Danny's powers, Danny's self doubt. Groaning he sped up time on his screen and winced as he watched Danny get shot by all the ghosts. Again! This was something he could have helped Danny avoid.

Then again, he thought. If Danny hadn't been shot he wouldn't have gotten his powers back. However if he had been allowed to help he never would have lost them in the first place!

This Clockwork almost screamed in frustration, as he watch Danny struggle as he got caught by the ghosts yet again! As he tried to get enough to make his plan work.

Suddenly Clockwork blinked and speeding up time a bit and zooming in almost smiled. He was helping Danny at last. Peering into the screen he watched as he helped turn the Earth intangible and helped save... Well helped saved the world.

He smiled maybe it was okay for him not to interfere. After all, He thought as he watched Sam, Tucker, and Jazz tackle Danny literally to the ground. It a turned out just fine.

**Anyways liked it? Hated it? Tell me! This one was really forced though…..I couldn't think of anything…..**

**Review Replies in last chapter….**

**Pairings Used**

_Still None_


	6. Master of the House

**Title: 5. Master of the House **

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Maddie the cat XD**

**Minor Character: None**

**Pairing: None **

**(**_**I'm adding a Genre to this list**_**) Genre: Humor, complete humor**

Vlad glared at the cat sitting high out of his reach. Normally he would just go ghost and get her down, but no thanks to Daniel his powers were out for the next 3 hours. He silently cursed himself for ever inventing the Maximus Plasmius.

"Maddie," he said softly to the car. "My dear you need to get down...now!"

The cat just opened one lazy eye, turned around, flicked his tail, and went back to sleep.

Vlad groaned he couldn't try his experiment until Maddie was off that cabinet.

"Maddie," he tried again, his voice louder and more commanding. "Get off now!"

If a cat could roll it's eyes Maddie certainly just did. Peeking out from half opened eye lids she gave Vlad a look that said, "can't you see I'm sleeping, come back later. Or better yet not at all."

"MADDIE!" Vlad yelled at the cat. "I am the complete "master of this house" and I command you to get down!"

The cat turned around looked at Vlad and for a split second Vlad thought he had won, then the cat flicked its tail and gave Vlad a hiss and a glare, that clearly meant,

"NO I AM!"

Then went back to sleep. Vlad stared at cat in amazement and then sighed and walked away.

"It's just gonna have to wait til tomorrow," he muttered. "And a because of one stupid cat."

**Lol, so when I first read the topic **_**Master of the House, **_**I instantly though Vlad, however I couldn't think of how to make it into a story, that is until Miss. Maddie the Cat came along and pretty soon I was back in business. I literally laughed out loud when I wrote this, hope you did too. Anyways on to…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**CatchingWind: **Okay good (about the pairing thing) and its fine that you didn't log in. Also thanks, I'm into poetry and so ya I thought of this

**CatchingWind(Again): **lol, now you've spiked my curiosity, ya Clockwork is one of my favorite ghosts too, however if I had to pick my top 5, it would go…

1) THE BOX GHOST!

2) Ember McLain

3) Wulf

4) FrostBite

5) Cujo

He he, um ya I'm a dog person…..

**Blank, no seriously it was just well blank: **Thanks *blushes* This one is one of my favorites, maybe its cuz I don't write a lot of humor, who knows.

_**Parings Used**_

_None_


	7. Stars

**Title: 6. Stars **

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Maddie Fenton**

**Minor Character: None**

**Pairing: Mother/Son bonding for Maddie and Danny**

**Genre: Family**

"Mommy," 5 year old Danny said quietly, as he kicked his feet back and forth as the dangled from the park bench.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I go up and visit the stars someday?" Danny asked giving his mom big eyes begging her to day yes.

The question caught Maddie off guard and she looked up into the night sky. The full moon was clearly visible as we as the many stars that dotted the nighttime sky.

Seeing his mother's puzzlement Danny went on. "I seen people go up there before, on TV. Jazzy says that it's just a cartoon and that they don't actually send people to stars, is that true mommy?" Danny asked his question again and seemed to be trying to search his mother's eyes for an answer.

Sighing Maddie looked around trying to think of an answer, she couldn't tell her son that he could visit stars, could she? Finally she grabbed her son's small hand and pointed up at the moon.

"What's that Danny?" she asked him.

Danny blinked confused, what did this have to do with his question? "That's the moon, but whaf's that gots to do with the stars."

Sighing Maddie began to explain, "They send people up to the moon Danny not the stars."

"Oh," The 5 year old said simply looking at the ground, tearfully. "So Jazzy was right. I was being stupid."

Maddie's heart broke and she pulled her son into a tight hug, "no Danny you were being smart. You were doing what all great scientists do, asking questions. After all who knows what will be going on when you grow up. When I was a kid walking on the moon was something from a science fiction movie and yet I watched as they did it."

"Wreally?" Danny sniffled.

Maddie tweaked his nose gently, causing him to giggle. "Really. And who knows Danny one day it may be you I'm watching walk on the moon."

Danny thought for a moment before nodding, "You watch mommy I'm gonna walk on the moon and then bring you some back okay!"

Maddie laughed at the boy's enthusiasm and watched as he jumped up and down. "Okay, now come on trouble maker." She said taking his hand, "Daddy's making dinner."

"Ewww," was all the five year old could say. "Last time that happened it was green and gooey."

Maddie just laughed at her youngest child as she led him across the street back to their house.

**This One-Shot I thought was really cute, I LOVE 5 YEAR OLD DANNY! He he at least the way I write about him. Anyways I thought this would be a good way to explain why Danny wanted to a an astronaut :P**

**Review Replies in last chapter**

_**Parings Used**_

**Mother/Son Bonding: **1


	8. Do You Hear The People Sing

**Title: 7. Do You Hear the People Sing **

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Tucker Foley**

**Minor Character: Sam Manson**

**Pairing: None**

**Genre: Humor**

Danny groaned and covered his head with a pillow. He could hear Tucker all the way from down the hall.

"I GOT TIME WHILE SHE GOT FREEEEEDOOOMMMM!"

"Tucker!" He screamed. "Shut-Up!"

Of course his friend didn't hear him and just went right on singing.

"CUZ WHEN A HEART BREAKS NO IT DON'T BREAK EVEN!"

Danny groaned and finally couldn't take it any longer going ghost he phased out of the house, leaving Tucker a note saying that he'd be in the park with Sam.

"That is the last time I tell Tucker I'll wait for him while he takes a shower," Danny mumbled as he flew off towards Sam's house to pick her up.

**When I heard this title I instantly thought Tucker. His ridiculously bad singing voice was perfect for this. Anyways yes I know its super super short, but I thought it was good.**

**REVIEW REPLY!**

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **:D thanks, as I wrote I _Stars_ I my heart melted and I was like "wow I wrote this?"

_**Pairings Used**_

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**


	9. In My Life

**Title: 8. In My Life **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Valerie Grey**

**Minor Character: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson (mentioned)**

**Pairing: None (Maybe slight DxV but not enough to count)**

**Genre: Um idk Angst maybe**

Valerie Grey stared out the window and watched as the ghost kid flew around in the snowy air. She growled under her breath.

He had ruined her life and now he was just off flying around and playing in the snow like nothing had happened.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated," she groaned looking out the window some more, to now see Phantom throwing snowballs at a person who looked suspiciously like Sam. Could Sam be friends with THAT monster?

She quickly shook the thought away, Sam would never do that. But there it was again the flash of black darting along the ground below Phantom, stumbling through the snow and...laughing?

"This doesn't make any sense!" Valerie screamed. Then getting quieter whispered, "My life has never made sense."

"I went from having fake friends, to no friends, to a fake friendship with Tucker, back to no friends, to having Danny as a true friend and maybe something more, and now I'm starting to lose that too."

She hadn't realized she had begun to cry until the tears leaked down onto her lap where she was holding a picture of Danny Fenton and her on a Ferris Wheel.

"It's all because of that stupid ghost boy," she thought. "Him and that dog ruin everything, in my life!" she looked out the window and then whispered, "but maybe that's how it's supposed to be..." With that she dropped the picture onto her bed and left, trying to hide her tears.

**So this is my first story with Valerie and it takes place a little while after she and Danny break up.**

**Review Reply in last Chapter.**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**


	10. My Heart Full of Love

**Title: 9. My Heart Full of Love **

**Rating: T for character death, but could probably pass as a K+**

**Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Jazz Fenton**

**Minor Character: None**

**Pairing: Sister/Brother bonding for Jazz and Danny**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family, A tiny bit of Angst**

Danny stared at the ground, tears slowly coming to the ground, and blending into the dirt below. This had been his fault, he had told it was too dangerous to stay away, but of course she came anyways. What had he been thinking he should have locked her in the basement, made sure she couldn't follow him. Stupid!

His whole body now shook with sobs and the tears just kept coming and coming. He looked at the grave, no heart had ever been more full of love and care, but he had failed to notice that, at least fail notice it until she was gone.

He knelt down next to the pale grey stone and gentle put the flowers he had bought next to it. His mother was still in shock, so was his dad, so was he for that matter. No one had seen this coming.

His ghost sense suddenly went off and he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He tensed and prepared to go ghost if needed, truthfully he didn't really want to go ghost, but that wasn't the point.

"It's okay little brother, it wasn't your fault."

Danny spun around quicker then he thought possible, there was only one person that called him little brother. Turning he saw her, her orange red hair was pulled back in her blue head band, her teal eyes sparkled, even her outfit stated the same the only difference was that she was sightly transparent.

"Jazz," he breathed his eyes filling up with more tears and he tackled her into a hug. "Jazz, oh Jazz I'm so sorry." he sobbed loudly into her shoulder as he hugged. Scared that if he let go she would disappear.

Jazz carefully lifted Danny's chin and looked into his eyes, the ice blue iris were full of sadness and self doubt, but a little behind them was a gleam of hope as he looked up at her.

"I love you so much," he mumbled through his tears. "Why didn't you stay at the house, you would have-" he choked on his own words.

"I would have lived," Jazz said, casting her eyes away. "I knew the risks Danny, but let's put it this way. If I hadn't come YOU would have died."

Danny shook his head, "That would have been okay! The hero is supposed to die to save others! It was my responsibility; my enemy!"

Jazz blinked and then mumbled something that sounded like "hero complex" before clearing her throat and asking. "What happened to you know..." this time she trailed off and shudder thinking of her death.

"Spectra doesn't exist anymore," he said, then gulped. "I somehow killed-" another gulp. "killed a ghost."

Jazz blinked, "oh." Was all she could say before the awkward silence started. "Mom and dad? How are they you know taking it?"

Danny looked at her new tears in his eyes, "they blame Phantom for your death. They say that he contaminated you and made you do my..." Danny's voice got quieter as he finished. "Dirty work. Both are heartbroken."

Jazz sighed and hugged her brother tighter, "it will be okay." with that she started to fade away, "I promise."

"JAZZ NO!" Danny screamed trying to hold on to his sister. "DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" He begged sobbing loudly and trying to tackle her ghost.

"I'm sorry Danny, I love-" She was gone before she could finish.

"I love you too Jazz," Danny whispered to no one. Then picking himself up he left the graveyard, dragging his feet slowly.

Looking over his shoulder he read the words on the gravestone one last time,

_**Here Lies**_

_**Jazz Maria Fenton**_

_**A great sister, daughter, and friend**_

_**We will remember you always**_

Then looking a little more below it you could see where a certain black hair kid had carved it.

_**She died a hero, and had a heart that was bigger than everyone else's**_

**This was another one where I saw the title and knew who it was going to be about. Jazz was the perfect candidate. However her dying was a twist that I didn't even see until I wrote it. So ya I hoped you enjoyed this.**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1**


	11. On My Own

**Title: 10. On My Own **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters. Young Dan Plasmius **

**Minor Character: None**

**Pairing: None**

**Genre: Angst**

Dan stared down into the water and gently touched his new blue skin and firey hair, which surprisingly didn't burn him. What had happened to him? He felt tears coming to his eyes; he had already killed someone...himself. He had done the one thing he had sworn never to do. Sobbing he clutched his head trying to ignore the hate and anger Vlad's ghost half was feeding him, but he couldn't.

He watched his eyes glow and turn into a blood red, showing all his anger and hurt. His hair erupted and the flames got so hot that the water began to boil.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He screamed at the sky. He turned and began to walk towards Amity Park "My revenge on the world. Because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be on my own."

With that Dan was lost in his own hatred never to love again. Even when he got the second chance to.

**So what did you guys think? Horrible? AWESOME! BEYOND AWESOME! TELL ME!**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1**


	12. A Little Fall of Rain

**Title: 11. A Little Fall of Rain **

**Rating: K**

**Characters. Young Danny, Young Sam**

**Minor Character: Young Tucker**

**Pairing: Slight DxS (come on they're like six!") (I'll count it as a half)**

**Genre: Fluffy, Friendship, and a bit of Humor (yes I made up my own Genre XD) **

"Come on Danny!" Sam screamed, running around in her purple rain coat. "It's fun!" She laughed as she jumped into a puddle, sending water everywhere.

"No," Danny said stubbornly, from under his roof. "I'm staying right here, Tucker told me that one time a kid went out in the rain and drown."

Sam made a disgusted face before saying, "Come on Danny you can't believe everything Tucker says! I mean just last week he was saying that broccoli were really just trees that an evil master mind had shrunken down with a shrink ray and sold it to make millions. Are you really going to believe him now?"

"Well..." Danny said slowly looking out at Sam.

Sam growled, "Well nothing." With that the six year old went up and grabbed Danny by the arm.

"Sam!" Danny gasped wiggling violently against her grip. "STOP! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Sam just giggled and pushed him out into the rain causing him to splash into a puddle.

Danny's eyes were closed and he was mumbling something like, "I'm gonna die." over and over, until suddenly he opened his eyes.

"I'm not dead?" he said, his voice full of confusion. He jumped in a puddle and pinched himself just make sure and then screamed. "I'M NOT DEAD!" With that he spread out his arms and ran around. "YAHOOOOOOO!" He screamed up at the sky.

Sam just laughed as she followed him out onto the sidewalk

**So ya pretty fluffy XD, but I thought it was cute.**

**Anyways I forgot to do review replies last chapter so you guys get an extra chapter so that I can XD**

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **Yep Tucker is definitely One of a Kind ^^;

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu (Again): **Me too, I'm a pretty big DxS fan was from the start. Although I do LOVE writing about Valerie, she's such a mixed up person.

**So yep you guys can all thank **_**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu, **_**because if it wasn't for her reviews this chapter would not yet exist.**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1**

**Danny/Sam: .5 XD**


	13. Bring Him Home

**Title: 12. Bring Him Home **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Maddie Fenton**

**Minor Character: None**

**Pairing: Maybe Phantom and Maddie bonding? (I'll do Half Again XD)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

Maddie sat crying holding a picture of Danny. As she listened to the news,

"Young Danny Fenton went missing last week," the reporter spoke in a monotone, his eyes never straying from the camera. "He was last seen with his friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Another eye witness says that local hero Danny Phantom was seen with the group, however young Fenton was not there. Many think that the hero has turned villain and has kidnapped the child."

Maddie's eyes flared as she rewound and listened to the part again. She should have known Phantom was behind this! Of course he would have it out for the ghost hunters.

Glaring she yelled at Jack she was going out and grabbing the nearest ectogun she stomped out the door into the fridge fall night. The dead leaves fell around her as she stormed out into the wind.

"Phantom!" She screamed at the sky. "I know your out here where are you!"

To her amazement Phantom appeared he looked like he had been crying and his cheeks were red from the cold. Neither of these things should have been possible, but Maddie didn't care.

"This is for Danny," she said shakily, leveling the gun.

Phantom's eyes widen and then closed, waiting for death, but to his surprise nothing came. He opened his eyes to see Maddie crying, the gun shaking in her hand, before she finally dropped it and sank to her knees.

"I can't do it," she mumbled. "I can't do it."

Slowly Phantom came up to her and after a moment's hesitation put an arm on her shoulder and lifted up her head.

"What's wrong," he already knew, but he had to ask.

"My son's missing and I don't know what to do," pretty soon she was rambling on and on finally she grab Phantom's hand and with tears in her eyes begged him, "Please bring my son home. Please." She cried, "Bring him home."

Phantom blinked in surprise before looking at he and whispered, "I'll try." then mumbled something that sounded like, "stupid machine if dad hadn't-"

Maddie slowly walked inside before saying one more time, "Please bring him home."

**So this was a Phantom Maddie bonding fic, but it wasn't really so I counted it as half….**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **Ya it was

**MariaPhantom8998: ***blinks* Wow you got over your sadness quickly. *runs screaming*

**MariaPhantom8998 (Again): **Lol, yep I really liked this one. Also you're on your own you chased me with a bat…

Dan: Perfect

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu (Again): **Ya, I used to not like my hair getting wet by the rain. I loved to swim and it was fine if it got wet any other way, but the rain bugged me. It was weird. ALSO YAY! LITTLE DANNY! *glomps little Danny*

**MariaPhantom8998 (Again, Again): **lol, sorry Danny

Danny: You say it, but you don't mean it.

Me: *blinks* I guess your right

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: .5**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**


	14. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Title: 13. Empty Chains at Empty Tables **

**Rating: K+ **

**Characters: Old Valerie Grey from TUE**

**Minor Character: Dan Plasmius and Danny Fenton/Phantom are mentioned as well as the rest of the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker**

**Pairing: Slight DxV (But not gonna count it cuz it's only in Val's mind XD)**

**Genre: Angst? **

**Remember this Is OLDER VALERIE!**

Valerie sat crying looking at a picture of the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker. They were gone no one could change that...

Her dad and she had moved into Fenton Works a couple years after Danny had become _him_ Valerie had kept telling herself that somewhere in there was her Danny, was the cocky little boy she had grown to love, but deep down she knew he was gone. All of them were gone now, everyone she had cared for. (Well except for her dad)

Sobbing she placed the picture back on herself and stood up slowly and looked around her room, it had once belonged to Jazz Fenton, the room down the hall was Danny's. It was the one room she hadn't changed.

Walking slowly down the hall she opened the door with a creak and walked in. She almost smiled as she looked around, she could still she Danny explaining all about his rockets and NASA one time when they were dating.

She could still see him lying on his bed throwing a ball up in the air as she helped quizzed him for upcoming tests. But now the room was empty, the bed was empty, the tables, the chairs, all of it was empty.

That's when she lost it, falling to her knees she sobbed loudly. Maybe if she hadn't broken up with him he would have come to her, she would have helped him, and she would have stopped _him _from being created.

Suddenly alarms went off and grabbing her hover board she set off on what would be her last flight. She would get her wish and see Danny again, the real Danny, the one she loved, the one she wished would hold her again. Unfortunately to see him again also meant that she would die, at least in that time line.

**This is one of my favorite stories XD**

**Review replies in last chapter. **

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: .5**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**


	15. What Have I Done

**Title: 14. What Have I Done? **

**Rating: T, because of angst and character death**

**Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Maddie Fenton**

**Minor Character: None**

**Pairing: None**

**Genre: Angst**

**Incredibly short, but still gets the point across**

Maddie looked down sobbing. What had she done? What had she done? She dropped the gun in her hand and rushed over to where her baby lay, bleeding ectoplasm and blood.

_'Please let there be a pulse,_' she begged silently. There wasn't one. "NO!" She screamed. "No no no!"

She began CPR as she tried to make her baby wake up, but he wouldn't and never would. Sobbing she flung herself onto her son's body. Her tears mixing with his blood.

If only she had known, what kind of mother was she? She had killed her baby boy. She hadn't realized that Phantom was her baby boy. How had she not seen it? Fenton, Phantom. The hair, the eyes, the everything! STUPID!

Sobbing she picked up her son's body slowly and began to carry it home. Regretting what she was going to have to say to Jack and Jazz.

Regretting that she was going to have to say that their baby boy was dead, and that she had killed him.

**This was going to be about Maddie and Danny from the start XD**

**Bad? Good? EPIC! Tell ME!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**MariaPhantom8998: **Lol, wait til I tell everybody that _Jack Fenton _beat you in a ghost fight! *laughs*

Jack: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN GHOST BRAT!

Me: Oops, um I gotta run! *looks at you* Not a word

**MariaPhantom8998 (Again): **Um because I like getting under your guys skin and cuz it makes a better story. *sees bat* GAH!

**Turkeyhead987: **WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING FLUFFY?

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: .5**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**


	16. Come To Me

**Title: 15. Come To Me**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Vlad the Fruitloop XD Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson**

**Minor Character: Tucker Foley**

**Pairing: DxS**

**Genre: Angst**

Sam's eyes were fearful as she struggled against the chairs in her wrists and ankles. Across the room Danny looked equally scared.

He was covered in many bruises and his wrists were starting to bleed from his chains, because unlike Sam he was hung up high in the air, with only his wrists to support him.

Suddenly Vlad walked in, in ghost form, in one hand he held a helmet shaped thing, in the other a remote.

"Well look at the two love-birds," He sneered.

"WE'RE NOT-" Sam stopped mid-sentence when she didn't hear Danny's voice with hers and looked at him. His eyes were looking down at the ground, but Sam could see his body shaking with sobs.

"You see Daniel," Vlad said sickly as he smiled at Sam like she had done exactly what he had wanted. "She never loved you and she never will!"

"What?" Sam yelled shocked that she had fallen into Vlad's trap.

"But no matter soon you will be mine," Vlad slowly floated up to Danny who was now struggling his eyes full of fear and sadness, however another emotion was there too. One Sam had only seen once before when Valerie had broken up with him, heartbreak.

"It's no use Daniel, you can't break free," with that he pulled the helmet down onto Danny's head. Who screamed and twitched violently.

Suddenly he just stopped and when he looked up his eyes were red. Sam gasped and struggled against her chains. "DANNY!"

Suddenly Danny's emerald eyes snapped back, "Sam?" But just as fast they turned back.

"What'd you do to him?" She asked/demanded.

"Why wouldn't you like to know Samantha," he sneered.

"It's Sam!" she snapped, she knew now was probably not the time to correct him, but she didn't care.

Vlad smiled, "Well Sam." he sneered again. "Let me introduce you to my new son."

Sam's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed, but now word came out. It wasn't possible, was it?

She watched as Vlad smirked and released Danny, but he didn't attack Vlad like Sam thought he would. Instead he just floated there, with no emotion showing on his face, but was still twitching slightly in pain. "Come to me Daniel." Vlad commanded.

Sam wagged in horror as the helmet began to glow and Danny began floating towards Vlad, "Yes-" Suddenly his eyes turned green again and he starting yelling in pain as he tried to control his body, but it was no use and they once again turned red. "Father." He finished, and continued floating over to Vlad.

"You see Samantha, he's mine now." Vlad laughed evilly. "But what to do with you. Ahh I know." Sam gulped in fear as he turned to Danny and spoke those two words. "Kill he."

Danny launched himself towards her like a dart.

"DANNY NO!" She screamed, but he didn't stop. He did however seem to slow down. So she continued, and tried to ignore the ectoenergy in his hands. "Please Danny I love you." She then closed her eyes and waited for death, but it never came instead she heard a snap as something cut through her chains.

She opened her eyes to see Danny, his green eyes sparkling with happiness, "I love you too." Then leaning in he kissed her softly on the lips, until suddenly he jerked back and starting twitch on the floor his eyes changing rapidly from green to red, from emeralds to rubies.

"SAM!" He gasped as red started to seep into his eyes. "RUN!" He rocketed into the sky and charged up ectobeams his eyes now almost completely red. "RUN! DON'T COME BACK FOR ME! JUST RUN!"

Sam dodged an ectoblast as he shot it at her. With tears in her eyes she ran. Her Danny was gone, probably forever. No she refused for it to be forever.

Pulling out her phone she called Tucker as she ran. "Tuck," She said hastily. "Look up anything you have on mind control. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 1.5**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**


	17. Look Down

**Title: 16. Look Down**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters. Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Character: Dora, Aragon**

**Pairing: None**

**Genre: Humor**

Tucker squeezed his eyes shut tight and took a deep breath, shakily he opened them and began to climb the vines on the tower.

"Just don't look down! Tucker!" Danny yelled from where he was stuck in ghost proof restraints, struggling.

Tucker gulped again and continued to climb. "Just don't look down, just don't look down," he mumbled to himself as he climbed higher and higher.

"TUCKER HURRY!" Danny screamed, panic evident in his voice as he struggled some more. Aragon, in his dragon form, was flapping front of Danny wearing an evil grin as he took deep breaths and prepared to exhale fire.

"TUCKER!" Danny screamed as his friend froze inches from the top. "What's wrong, dude I'm about to get fried! Don't just stand there frozen like a popsicle!" Suddenly fear crossed Danny's face. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Tucker gulped his face pale and said softly, "I looked down."

With that Danny groaned and closed his eyes and prepared himself for the torture and death that never came. Opening his eyes he saw Dora, also in dragon form, tackle Aragon aside and crush his bonds. Rubbing his wrists and ankles he thanked Dora and flew over to get Tucker.

Grabbing his frozen friend he slowly flew down to the ground, in turn Tucker began clutching to it and kissing it as of afraid it would disappear.

Danny shock his head and then said seriously, "Dude, next time Do. Not. Look. Down!"

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me. Also this one took a while to think of an idea, and then I watched Shrek and laughed at the part where Donkey yells,**

"**SHREK I'M LOOKIN DOWN!"**

**And I was like hey! That would work!**

**So this idea was born.**

**REVIEW REPLIES for **_**What Have I Done**_

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998: ***gulps* um he he *looks at chainsaw* I'm just a gonna go *runs screaming*

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **Ya, Maddie may have notice Phantom and Fenton were one if she hadn't been so caught up in her own theories.

**REVIEW REPLIES for **_**Come to Me **_

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998: **GAH! I didn't detroy anthing! *runs* I simply had Danny become mind controlled and left it open to continue, with Sam calling Tuck to get help! *screams then stops and in normal voice* You know you really should get your priorities straight, in between Danny dying and getting mind controlled I think dying is worse. *continues screaming and running*

**Turkeyhead987: **WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING FLUFFY!

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **lol, be my guess I left it open so it could be a fully fledged story. Go ahead and work of it, as long as it ends happily (no one dies) and you tell me you can go ahead and write to your heart's contempt.

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
>EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO<br>BECAUSE SMILEY'S=POWER  
>AND POWER=FAME<br>AND FAME=MORE REVIEWS  
>AND REVIEWS=MORE SMILEYS<br>AND MORE SMILEYS=POWER  
>AND POWER=FAME<br>AND FAME=MORE REVIEWS  
>AND…GAH! You get the point!<br>JUST REVIEW!**


	18. Little People

**Title: 17. Little People**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Dash Baxter and Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Character: Paulina, Kwan**

**Pairing: None**

**Genre: Humor**

**(In Dash's POV)**

What did I do wrong? One second Phantom and I were cool, and the next he had shrunk me back down to the size of a penny! I DON'T DO PUNY!

I mean I thought I knew the dude after we had been shrunk down by Fenturd's idiot father and been on this huge adventure together. It may have been cool except this metal ghost kept trying to skin Phantom and chop off my head. MY HEAD PEOPLE!

Anyways after Phantom went through like 20 costume changed, he should go to Vegas if he's gonna do that, we had finally gotten to Fentina's room.

As much as I hate to admit it, it was pretty cool. It was bright blue with a bunch of NASA and Humptey Dumptey stuff, but all the open text books and model rockets ruined it. It just confirmed that he was the nerd I knew he was.

Anyways as I was saying after we reached Fentoad's room we climbed up to his family's Ops Center. Once there we climbed up some pizza, which was gross and cool at the same time, then I unshrunk Phantom, who beat the other ghost and threw him in the freezer.

Seconds later he unshrunk me and I found myself sitting on Fenturd's father's pizza, did that guy ever stop eating?

Then it happened I asked Phantom if he would help me go stick Fenturd's head in the toilet, you know just for giggles, and then he got this annoyed/angry look and shrunk me! Then he left! LEFT! Maybe he didn't know he had shrunk? Ya that had to be it!

Suddenly Fentonio walked in an odd smirk on his face, then walked right over to where I was and smiled down at me, the next thing I knew he was holding me by my foot and dunking me in the toilet!

Finally, after much begging from me, he unshrunk me on the condition I couldn't bully him for a week I agreed quickly and well here I am now. Trying to explain to Paulina and Kwan what had happened and why I was wet.

But they just laughed and called me a liar. That was the last time I ever wanted to be a little person.

**I don't do first person a lot so, please tell me how I did. Like? Hate? Tell me! This one also took a while to think of until I saw my sister watching whatever episode this is (my mind just went blank, but hey it's late)**

**So ya, is too lazy/tired right now to think of something creative to say so I just copied pasted the last review thing here so ya.**

**Review Replies in other chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
>EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO<br>BECAUSE SMILEYS=POWER  
>AND POWER=FAME<br>AND FAME=MORE REVIEWS  
>AND REVIEWS=MORE SMILEYS<br>AND MORE SMILEYS=POWER  
>AND POWER=FAME<br>AND FAME=MORE REVIEWS  
>AND…GAH! You get the point!<br>JUST REVIEW!**

**(He he it goes in a circle I love it!)**


	19. Red and Black

**Title: 18. Red and Black  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Valerie Grey, Sam Manson  
>Minor Characters: None<br>Pairing: Slight DxS, slight DxV, like half and half I guess  
>Genre: Friendship? I guess. If you can use confusion that's one XD a little angst<strong>

* * *

><p>The red one loved one half of him, and only one half. The goofy, nerdy side, his innocent side, the side that was bullied and was unpopular. The side that had dark jet black hair, and shy soft ice blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to never get angry, eyes that held many secrets that no one knew about not even her. The side that could tell jokes and make her laugh, the side that she helped and loved.<p>

But she hated his other side. The white haired side. The side with the glowing emerald green eyes, the eyes that were too confident for their own good, the side that had seen and knew too much, that had more enemies then he could name. Her being one at the top. The side she called a freak, and a menace, and he had begun to believe her. Was he really just some monster trapped in a human body? Trapped in the other side of him? He knew what could happen if he made one wrong move, one mistake. It scared him, so he hid behind his jokes and puns. But she didn't know that and she never would.

However the black one knew and she kept him going. She loved both sides of him, the loser and the hero. She loved his eyes whether they were green or blue, glowing or not. His white or black hair. She loved his soft, cocky smile, the way he managed to make everything fun, yet serious at the same time. She just wouldn't admit it.

She tried to hide behind denial and fought against her feelings, trying to not show her true feelings, but her blush gave her away. He never seemed to notice, but the techno geek of the group did, he saw the rose colored shade appear and then disappear.

She tried not to show that she was jealous, the key word being tried, yet she had helped him when the red one had broken his heart. She had pulled him out of his hurt, had reassured him there would be other girls. She had saved his life, had known him since Kindergarten, had become part of the group in first, and had gone on to become an official member of the trio in second.

The black one was his not so secret crush; she was the only one that didn't know. The red one had known, she had even given her a chance to admit her feelings, but then it had become too late. The red one had stolen his heart away from the black one and then broken it. The red one dated him, loved him, the hurt him. Something the black one couldn't forgive.

As you can see, and as he can see, there are two girls, both love him, one has admit it, one hasn't, he had feelings for both, but there was only one of him and he didn't know who to pick.

**Review Replies!**

**Sorry this took so long guys XD**

**Genie: **Ooooh I smiley! I loves them! I loves them!

**MariePhantom8998: **GAH! Hey! *dodges chainsaw* You need to get over that thing!

**MariePhantom8998(again): **Dash: What did I do?

Me: *holding up shoe, or at least trying to* You bully Danny on a regular bases do the math, moron!

Dash: I DON'T DO PUNY!

Me: -_- Not exactly what I meant…..

**Turkeyhead987: **Honestly and truthfully yes I am a little annoyed, but since you're my BFF I can't stay mad at you…. :P

**Call me Mad: **Lol, what else is new?

**Daniella Violet Moon: **Yep, totally just got served! XD

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **Lol, yes yes I can feel the power! *eyes glow* It is wonderful XD

So this was orginally gonna be about Danny and Valerie, as the Red Huntress (or whatever you guys want to call Val, I call her that XD as do many others) and Phantom, but I couldn't think of anything then I was bored in Math so I wrote this. So ya hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please review!

Remember every smiley counts ^_^

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 2.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**


	20. I Saw Him Once

**Title: 19. I Saw Him Once  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Jack Fenton  
>Minor Characters: None<br>Pairing: Phantom/Jack BONDING!  
>Genre: Um, HurtComfort maybe a little of Family**

(Jack's POV)

I saw him once, I saw the ghost boy. I could have shot him, but I didn't. It was weird he was just sitting there on a bridge looking down into the water talking to himself, he seemed so normal, so much like my son Danny. He looked lost and confused, and sad, but I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start at the beginning.

I guess it all started when I couldn't sleep, I don't know I felt as if something was going to happen, like life changing, I was sort of right, so naturally I went downstairs to get some fudge, the natural spirit calming food of yummyness, that was when my problems started.

I was half way through my second package when I saw a bright flash outside and a black and white figure dart by my window, and I jumped to my feet grabbing a gun. There was only one person, er thing I knew that was black and white and that could fly and that was Phantom. Leaving a note for Maddie if she woke up I ran out the door and jumped into the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, which Jazz just calls an RV but that isn't as fun to say, plus she didn't put the word Fenton in front of it.

I followed Phantom, which amazingly wasn't that hard I just had to follow the bright glowing figure in the sky, I was confused as to where and what he was doing. He just kept flying every now and then a wet drop would hit my RV, er Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, darn it Jazz is rubbing off must be a new psycho, trick or whatever she's studying. I kept looking up at the sky, but there wasn't any rain, just the clear sky with millions of stars looking down.

I kept pushing it off though, probably some ghost trick from Phantom and continued to follow him. Finally he stopped and slowly I parked the car, only backing into a tree once which was pretty good for him, grabbing the nearest gun I could find, a tiny hand gun, a ran out to find him.

How amazed I was when I found him sitting on a bridge just outside of Amity Park, he was looking down at the water, his white hair hanging over his face. He looked sad, and I swore I saw tears fall into the river below making small ripples in the still water. I shook my head that was impossible, ghosts didn't have emotions, they were evil, EVIL I TELL YOU!

But as I studied my gun to fire, to destroy Phantom forever, to get element that pest forever, I couldn't. He just looked so vulnerable. His whole body was shaking with what sounded like sobs, he was mumbling to himself and I watched as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rocked himself back forth. He looked so much like Danny, like my son, I growled at myself, how could I compare my son to a criminal! That was just wrong, but still. I looked from him to the gun, sighing I laid the gun down.

"I am so gonna regret this," I mumbled as I walked out of the bushes.

Instantly Phantom shot up, he brushed away tears, or whatever, from his face and filled his hands with ectoenergy. I froze, "Um, I um, come in peace?" It came out as a question and I face-palmed myself mentally, you were only supposed to say stuff like that to aliens. What was I thinking?

To my surprise Phantom smiled then laughed, "Um okay then, would you believe me if I said I came in peace too?" He asked, his eyes hopefully.

I looked at him sternly, "No, and don't ever mention what I'm about to do Phantom, this is only going to be a onetime thing, next time I see you. I _will _shoot."

Phantom gulped and nodded, letting his ectoenergy disappear, and he sat down. "Have a seat." He said patting the ground, seeing a was nervous he chuckled, "I promise I won't bite, D-er Jack, I just want to talk."

Slowly I sat down, "So um what's it like to you know, um—"

"To be dead?" He asked finishing my question. I nodded. "It's weird I guess, unlike what you and Maddie think we don't lose our emotions or whatever, instead their enhanced. We become more inclined to anger and other emotions. Its feels like a part of you is missing, you can't get it back, but it's right there in front of you." HE chuckled, "I'm honestly not the best person to ask. I died in a weird way, I am a little more human than most ghosts." He explained, I blinked.

"How so?"

He shrugged, "I have a bone structure, and a soft pulse, also my blood er ectoplasm is tainted red. It's nothing major trust me I'm still a ghost."

I looked at the ghost in front of me, my worst enemy, his eyes had strayed to the water below, and I looked down too. Finally I asked another question, "Do you remember your life? You know before you were um you know…"

My voice trailed off and Phantom sighed, "Before I became a ghost, a monster, or whatever you call me." I winced at the hurt and anger in his voice, but he calmed down and looked at his hands. "Ya I remember, I had a sister." He paused for a second as if thinking then shook his head, "I can't remember he name, just that she was smart, and that she's still alive, all my family is. You and Maddie are a lot like them," he smiled as he sunk back into happy memories. "They were both scientists, they never gave up, even though a lot of their stuff blew up." He chuckled; then he face darkened. "That's part of the reason I'm dead, I sort of tried to fix something for them and well it pretty much destroyed my whole body, they don't know what happened to me. They probably think I ran away or something, who knows." He looked down at his feet, tears leaking from his eyes. "One time I tried to tell them who I was, but they just shot at me threatened me. Blamed me for stuff I didn't do." His body began to shake. "They don't listen they just shoot, once or twice they almost killed me, er I mean kill me again. It's horrible, to remember your parents and try to get them to accept you only to have them trying to kill you."

I froze as Phantom began to sob uncontrollably I didn't know what to do, luckily he kept talking. "They took up ghost hunting said that they wouldn't rest until I was gone, destroyed I had to listen to them talk about how to destroy me. I lost everything in that lab accident, my family became a distant blur, I'm sure secretly my friends think I'm some sort of freak, they still see me and stuff, but I don't know why I can turn into a monster at any moment. I could literally destroy the world Jack." I blinked he continued to rant, why was he telling me these things, it's like he was begging me to shoot him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and moaning put his face into them. "I've seen what I can become Jack, I have almost seen everyone I care about die. I'm only 15 and I've already experienced so much, seen so much, seen, heard, thought about stuff I shouldn't have to think about. I've thought about leaving, I've seen people I love get hurt, I've hurt people I love. I-I—"He never continued instead he just broke down into sobs.

I looked at him wide eyed, not sure of what to do. Finally I stood up, "I'm not sure what I can say to you Phantom, how I can help you, but maybe I can take it easy for a couple of days, just so you can collect your thoughts, wait to ghosts think?" To my amazement he laughed, it was a hallow laugh almost forced, but it was a life.

"You entertain me Jack, you somehow can always turn a serious moment funny, just like your son Danny, I've seen him hanging out with his friends before. He's actually a lot like you, trust me."

I blinked and then offered him my hand, to my amazement he look it and I helped him up. "Okay, Phantom listen, I'm sure I can keep Maddie busy for a day or two then I'm back to hunting you. Understand?" He nodded and took to the sky.

He started to fly away, I sighed and looked down, and that's when I saw it. I small ice blue crystal. Picking it up I noticed small words on it. Leaning forward I read, "Thanks." Smiling I stuffed it in my pocket and went home.

I saw him once, I saw the ghost boy. I could have shot him, but I didn't. It was weird he was just sitting there on a bridge looking down into the water talking to himself, he seemed so normal, so much like my son Danny. He looked lost and confused, and sad, but I somehow helped him, pulled him up out of his pit of despair and I still don't know why.

**Okay yes Jack does seem a bit OOC in this, but I still liked this story. It might have fit Maddie better, but I don't think I've used Jack yet so I used him now, just deal with it XD**

**Anyways review replies in last chapter, I post two at a time so if you already reviewed last chapter you'll get your replies next chapter. Anyways REVIEW!**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 2.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**


	21. One More Day

**Title: 20. One More Day  
>Rating: K+, rated for character death. I don't go into details really so I think K+ is okay<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Clockwork  
>Minor Characters: Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Fenton Family, couple other people are MENTIONED<br>Pairing: DxS  
>Genre: Angst, Friendship<strong>

Danny stared down at himself, he was in his ghost form, but he wasn't. He still had his white hair, the same glowing green eyes; in fact he looked perfectly fine, almost. His skin was paler, no color was there, no familiar blush was visible, and his eyes empty of almost all emotion, his hair looked dead and gone as if the cells no longer existed, his cocky grin was gone replaced by a empty frown, but most of all you could slightly see through him.

No he wasn't intangible or invisible, he was see through, he was faded, washed out. He felt almost nothing, he was dead, fully dead and that was why he was here.

Taking a deep breath that could no longer exist, he carefully walked into the castle like building he was standing in front of. "Clockwork!" He screamed, his lifeless voice echoing off the stone walls and back at him. "I know you're here and I know you know I'm here, please I need your help."

For a while nothing happened, then a small figure floated out of the darkness. "I can't undo it Daniel, I can't bring you back."

Danny looked down at his feet and then up at the giant circler screen. He winced as he watched what it, was playing. He was on there, in ghost form flying carelessly around in the sky, suddenly a green ectobeam came and hit him dead on in the head; he was falling desperately grabbing at air, at nothing, flipping in circles, unable to gain the strength Finally his eyes closed and he fell, bright rings appeared and traveled up and down his body, replacing white hair and green eyes with black and blue, ghost with human, Phantom with Fenton, replacing his last hope of survival.

He lost all his power in two seconds and in about 10 he would lose his life. He saw faces flash before him, his mom, his dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, even Dash, Lancer, and a couple other people made it in there. He saw Frostbite and Wulf, Cujo and Valerie, Dora, Clockwork, Danielle. His many fights with his enemies crossed his mind, the first time he meant Tucker in the park, when he meant Sam in second grade, finally he made impact.

First there was shock, but as the dust settled it was replaced by pain, the most pain he had ever been in. He couldn't even scream, all he could do was just lay there as his vision blurred, the last image he saw was his mom and dad standing over him, Maddie help a small ectogun which had fallen to the ground beside him as she buried herself in Jack's arms.

Danny gave them a soft smile, before closing his eyes, and fallen into a sleep he would never wake up from.

As Danny watched this scene he felt tears come to his eyes and he cried, something rarely done by ghosts.

"One day," He croaked, at Clockwork. "I just want one day, I need to tell them that I still love them even though they killed me, I need to tell Jazz that she was the best sister ever, Tucker the best friend ever, Sam—" He sobbed, and his voice caught on her name. "Sam, I need to tell her that I loved her, that she was the only one that mattered. I need to tell Lancer that it was okay that he punished me all the time; he didn't know what I was doing. I need to tell Dash that it was okay that he was a jerk, okay maybe it wasn't, but still. I need to explain to them, please." He begged, glowing tears splattering against the floor. "One day, I'm fading Clockwork, I probably have only a week at the most. Without Fenton, Phantom's gone too. Please one day."

Clockwork looked at the young teen, floating there begging him for the one thing he couldn't give him. The chance to live for one more day, the chance to tell those he loved or needed to see, what had happened. It was against all he had taught the boy, all the rules he followed, then again he had broken rules before.

Sighing softly he held up his time staff, "One day Daniel. That is all I can give you." He looked at Danny sadly. "I am sorry this had to happen." With that he waved his staff and Danny felt humanity flow back into him, he felt himself slowly wake up in a hospital bed. He sobbed as he saw the looks on his parents faces, hope and suddenly been opened and he was going to close it and lock it forever as he spoke in a whisper.

"Get Sam, Tucker, who ever. I only have one day and then I'm gone, one day to sort things out." With that he sobbed softly to himself as his parents stared at him wide eyed and began making calls. He sighed and closed his eyes, this was going to be the shortest day of his life, the last day.

***Sobs* I think I just broke my own heart. This actually came from a question I asked myself when I saw the title of this chapter.**

**And it well, it got me thinking, what if I only had one more day to live, what would I do? If it were me I'd probably tell my crush that I like him, tell my parents and siblings that I love them, give forgiveness to people I'd rather not, and so forth. Many of these are shown in my story. Anyways enough with my rant.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Turkeyhead987: ***taps foot* It's someday, no explain, WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING FLUFFY?

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998: ***puts hands on hips* Why should I save you? You keep trying to kill me?

**Turkeyhead987(Again): **Lol, okay that made me laugh!

**Phantom-Stelo: **Lol, I like those kind of fics too

Danny: *grumbles* Geez, Thanks

Me: Okay maybe not so much him dying, but I like it when he dies and comes back I guess

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **Did you mean oblivious? Obvious means easy to see or understand, or whatever. Oblivious means like clueless. Anyways also I liked this fic too.

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998(Again): **GAH! SEE THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T HELP YOU WHEN VALERIE WAS CHASING YOU! *runs screaming*

**Danielle Violet Moon: ***blushes* Thanks

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 3.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**


	22. Dog Eats Dog

**Title: 21. Dog Eats Dog, Honestly I have no idea where this one will go….I have dreaded this topic since I first saw it…..  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Jack and Maddie Fenton  
>Minor Characters: None<br>Pairing: None  
>Genre: Angst<strong>

Danny gave a sad look at his parents below as he dodged blast after blast. Ghosts were practically like humans, they just looked different. There were good ones and bad ones, ones that were sane, ones that were insane. So why did they have to fight?

He dodged another blast and knocked his mom's gun out her hand, not really bothering with his dad, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" He screamed.

"Because you're a ghost, and we hunt ghosts!" Maddie yelled back pulling out a gun.

Danny glared down at her, "I'm practically the same as you! This is ridiculous it's like having a dog eat a dog."

Maddie's nose crinkled in disgust, "How dare you compare me to the likes of you? Jack give me your gun!"

"But Mads," Jack whined.

"Jack who has the better shot?" She asked tapping her foot.

Jack grumbled and handed over the gun. "Thanks sweetie, have a cookie." Tossing Jack a cookie she leveled her gun and fired, aiming for his head.

Danny didn't have time to react it all happened to fast, screaming out in pain, he clutched his head, and tried to ignore the green, red blood that was dripping down the side of his face.

"Jack," Maddie said. "He's bleeding human blood! Jack!"

"I see it Mads, what is he?"

Danny gulped and slowly landed on his feet, trying to use his hand to stop the blood. "Please stop," He moaned. "This is crazy, ghosts are a lot like you, and you're just too blind to see it. There are good ones and bad, nice and evil, psycho fruitloops and sane leaders. Don't you get it?"

Maddie looked down at the ghost blinking, was he telling the truth? No! Of course not, he was a lying, evil, piece of ectoplasmic scum. "Sorry Phantom, but I'm just not that gullible," With that she leveled the gun yet again, not ever seeing the look of pure fear that flashed into his eyes as he found that he couldn't change back, then she fired. She almost felt sorry for the creature as it screamed out in pain, like a wounded animal.

Then the rings appeared, two bright blue rings, one at, his, its, she corrected herself, feet, and one at its head. She held her breath in fear as she watched them travel up its body, replacing white hair with black, and its jumpsuit with street clothes, street clothes she recognized.

"Danny!" She gasped, turning him over, no it. It couldn't be Danny could it? Checking she found a heartbeat, soft, but there. She sobbed, carefully she picked up Danny and carried him home, Jack close behind her.

He would survive, he would live, but he would be an outcast, he would be a shame to the family of ghost hunters. Because that's what happens when a dog eats another dog, it's no longer part of the pack.

**I honestly have been dreading this FOREVER! I saw this first and I was like oh man what am I gonna do for THAT! So ya this is probably crappy, I had to actually look up the song or whatever it comes from and do research, so ya no easy story here.**

**^^;**

**He he um ya…..Review Replies in last chapter**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 3.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**


	23. Turning

**Title: 22. Turning  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom  
>Minor Characters: None<br>Pairing: None  
>Genre: Angst<strong>

He looked up at the sky, the soft wind blowing his white hair, his green eyes searching the stars for answers that they didn't have. He had half died, yet the world had kept turning, life would continue, with or without him.

He sighed and studied the stars, looking at the big dipper, Mars, the Moon, he was going to go there, go to the moon, but then he had half died, and his hopes and dreams had gone with it. But the world kept turning, life continued, no one cared.

He fought ghosts on a daily basis, was hurt and hunted, hated by some of the people that he loved most, Valerie, his parents, but the world kept turning, life continued, no one understood, no one knew.

He was constantly beat up at school, bullied, shoved in lockers, hurt verbally, but the world kept turning, no one cared about the nerd, about the loser, about the troublemaker.

He felt soft tears coming to his eyes, but he brushed them away, refusing to let them fall. What they didn't know was that, their world kept turning because of him. He kept the ghosts from taking over, he kept them from killing people, he did it so that the world would keep turning, but no one cared, no one noticed, no one would care, until he was gone and the world stopped turning, then they would start to think, realize how he kept the world turning.

He sighed and stood up, and flew into the air, staring up at the stars one last time he almost smiled, as the moon bathed him in its white light, it was things like this that kept him fighting, that kept the world turning.

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 3.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**


	24. Beggars at the Feast

**Title: 23. Beggars at a Feast  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Cujo  
>Minor Characters: Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Danny FentonPhantom  
>Pairing: None<br>Genre: Humor**

He stared up at Half-Dead, who was currently biting into a long meat stick, his Almost-Mate, Dark Furred-Female friend was giving him a disgusted look while his other friend, Black-Skinned, who could take off his red fur, was eating a meat stick too.

Cujo silently walked up to Half-Dead, and put his paw up on his leg, Half-Dead eyes got bold and determined when a blue wisp came out of him mouth, but they returned to normal when he saw him. Half-Dead smiled and picking a piece of meat stick off he gave it to him. Cujo attacked it eating it in two bites then turned to Black-Skinned. Who was looking at him with interesting, then picked a piece of meat stick off and gave it to Cujo.

Cujo yelped happily and ate it, next he turned to Dark-Furred-Female, who was eating some green leaves, and looked up at her. She smiled at tossed some green leaf down to him, he took a bite of it and immediately spit it out growling at it. What was this green leaf? What was the Dark-Furred on trying to do to him? He whined softly and pawed at his tongue and then growled when he heard Black-Skinned and Half-Dead laughing.

He turned around and ran, away from the disgusting green leaf, and laughter of Half-Dead and Black-Skinned. But at least now he knew, when he was going to beg, never to go to the Dark-Furred one, who never at meat sticks.

**Key:**

**Half-Dead****: Danny, that's a given right?**

**Dark-Furred****: Sam, referring to her clothes**

**Black-Skinned****: Tucker, referring to his skin**

**Meat stick****: Hot Dog**

**Green leaf****: Salad**

**So what did you think, this was kind of fun to do. I never done something from Cujo's point of view before what did you think?**

**I forgot review replies I'll go write another chapter super fast and do it there oops...**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 3.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**


	25. War

**Title: 24. War  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Tucker Foley  
>Minor Characters: Tucker's Uncle, Sam Manson, Danny FentonPhantom  
><strong>**Pairing: None  
>Genre: Angst<strong>

_"Bang!" Danny yelled as he pointed his finger gun at Tucker. The two four year olds giggled as Tucker pretended to fall over, clutching his chest. His eyes closed, while Sam just huffed loudly and ranted on about how bad it was. The two boys had learned to ignore the young girl, who was against anything war like._

_Danny kept shooting at pretend soldiers, before rolling over himself, clutching his chest and gasping. "I've been hit! I've been hit!" Then in a new voice yelled, "Medic I need a medic."_

_Sam rolled her eyes, and looked down at Tucker. "This is wrong, I hope you know that?"_

_"Oh come on Sam," Tucker whined as she ranted. "It just a game." His teal eyes were sparkling with child like happiness, as Danny tackled him, yelling something about Zombies, glasses flying off his face._

_"It's, not a game Tucker!" She yelled at him. "Real people get hurt out there don't you get it do you!"_

A now 20 year old Tucker, sobbed loudly as he looked down at the dead body of his uncle who had died in battle, died going down. Danny and Sam had left a while ago, the funeral home was empty, it was only him and his uncle, the uncle he had lost and he sobbed loudly as he remembered what Sam had told him, 16 years ago.

_It's not a game Tucker!_

He wiped his eyes, trying to get rid of his tears, but failing, before finally sitting down next to his uncle and pulling his legs up to his chest and laying his head on them, then mumbled into them. "I know Sam, trust me now I know."

With that he went silently, only soft sobs were heard, how come war couldn't have stayed a game, Nerf and water guns, laser tag, why couldn't it have just stayed at that?

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Phantom-Stelo: **Maybe someday, you're welcome to continue them. Right now I'm too backed up with stories….

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **Um…um…*sighs in defeat* okay yes I enjoy torturing/killing Danny, but only in One-Shots, otherwise I don't like killing him, it just I don't know bugs me in chapter stories…

**Turkeyhead: **FLUFFY! *face-palms* oh man know I'm doing it

**Cotom: **lol, writing just takes practice. Like anything else, you get better as you go along.

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998: **Um…did you really just eat me?

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998(Again): **I DON'T WHY I KEEP KILLING HIM I'M SORRY! No wait you just ate, me so no I'm not sorry.

Danny and Sanity:….

**Daniella Violet Moon: **Ya it was weird I guess (Dog eats Dog) also ya The One Last Day was sad…

**CookieHunterOfArtemis: **Thank Yous! Also I like your PenName

**HunterNite(Ch.10):** I don't know, I just I don't know killed Jazz. *thinks* Actually that was the first and only time I've ever killed Jazz. Let's see I've killed Sam once, and Danny a lot, but never Tucker or Val…weird….

Danny: *sarcastic* Geez thanks I feel loved

Me: No problem! *smiles*

**HunterNite(Ch.18): **SMILEY!

**HunterNite(Ch.20): **FUDGE!

**HunterNite(Ch.21): **Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, um…*grabs tissue* Tissue?

**HunterNite(Ch.1): ***shrugs shoulders* I've been threatened with that before, not sure if you're aware of this Danny, but your parents are pretty easy to lose, you just go invisible or change human, not that hard…

Danny: *Grumbles*

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 3.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**


	26. France

**Title: 25. France  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson  
>Minor Characters: Fangirls XD<br>Pairing: DxS  
>Genre: LoveHumor**

Danny looked over at the purple eyed girl sitting next to him, he had promised this so long ago, about 5 years ago, back when they were 16, but the constant threat of ghosts and such had kept him from taking her. He sighed and closed his eyes, he had finally managed to get enough money for the plane tickets, sadly protecting the world from ghosts didn't exactly pay, it had taken 5 years, 5 long years, but finally there they were, sitting on top of a hotel roof staring out over Paris, France, the Eiffel Tower shined brightly against the night sky, the full moon behind it adding to the beauty.

He inhaled a shaky breath and played with the ring in his pocket, it was cliché, they were in the city of love after all and here he was Phantom the ghost hunting superhero freezing up over a simple thing like a girl. He exhaled through his nose and silently looked over at Sam.

She was in a dark midnight blue dress, that matched her dark hair and bright eyes wonderfully, the infamous Wes ring her had given her 7 years ago was still on her finger, as far as he knew it always way, he had only seen her remove it once when the skin underneath had begun to die because of it. That had to mean something, right?

Finally he spoke in a whisper, "Sam?" He said slowly she looked up at him, purple eyes shining in the dim light of the moon and Eiffel Tower, he instantly froze up his hands started to shake and become numb and involuntarily went ghost do the nervousness, then proceded to sink into the hotel. Screams were heard from the room before, not from fright, but he had just accidently entered a girls slumber party and suddenly girls were on him like glitter on glue. He gasped and went intangible floating back through the ceiling.

He was meant with a laughing Sam, normally he would have been bothered, but her eyes were smiling at him and he felt himself relaxed, until she said, "Okay, what's up, you only do that when you're nervous." Her face suddenly hardened, "Daniel James Fenton you better not break up with me, or I swear…." She left the threat hanging and Danny gulped and waved his hands wildly.

"No, no its nothing like that Sam!" His cheeks flared a familiar pink and he was grateful Tucker wasn't there to see him. He went to get the ring from his pocket and then suddenly froze, it wasn't there. It wasn't there!

Crap, crap, crap! He thought over and over as he searched his pockets for the item. Oh man so not good, that was my grandma's ring! Mom is gonna kill me!

"Danny?" Sam asked in confusion. "Is something wrong?" She looked at his pale face, and frantic green eyes.

"No, no nothing at all," Danny said frantically, suddenly his eyes wandered to the floor/roof below him and he silently groaned, why him. "Could you just um excuse me a moment." He told her, cheeks flaring as he sunk through the floor. When he emerged again, his suit was torn and his hair was messier then usually, and his face was deathly pale as he muttered, "They took off my socks without taking off my shoes…how do you even do that?"

That was it Sam burst into laughter and Danny's face reddened, this was supposed to be a perfect night, it had been so simple in his head, go to France, go to dinner, go sit on rooftop, propose, but no somehow crazy fangirls and stolen socks had squirmed their way into his otherwise perfect plan.

Finally he decided now was as good as ever and he slowly got down on one knee, falling slightly as his knee went intangible out of nervousness and he lost his nose to invisibility, before clearing his throat and asking, "Samantha Manson, I know this is kind of cliché." He looked around and added, "okay very cliché, and I know it didn't go perfectly, but Samantha will you marry me."

Sam looked at him and smiled, and kissing him slightly on the check and muttered in his ear, "Danny you are anything, but cliché, and this night couldn't be more perfect."

Danny's heart leapt, "So, is that a yes?" He asked slowly.

Sam smiled and replied, "On one condition."

Danny looked at her confused, "What?"

Her eyes got that familiar glint in them as she said, "Never call me Samantha again."

He laughed as he promised and then gently slipped the ring onto her finger, maybe the night hadn't gone the way he had planned it, but it had been perfect, stolen socks and all.

**A quarter of the way done people! Anyways what did you think, I thought this was perfect for Sam and Danny, but poor Danny he was just so nervous his powers kicked in automatically ^^,**

**But it all worked out in the end, just don't call Sam, Samantha**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Genie: **I agree!

**Turkey: **FLUFFY! *giggles*

**Daniella Violet Moon: **Ahh D: Also I'm glad you think my stories are epic, personally they started out kind of sucky….lots of errors…^^,

**Now please review! EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO!**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 4.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**


	27. Love Triangle

**Title: 26. Love Triangle  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom  
>Minor Characters: Sam Manson, Valerie Grey, Paulina Sanchez<br>Pairing: Implied Pairings, won't count because they are only implied  
>Genre: Love<strong>

I want you to think about the last romance movie you watched and then think about others you've seen, what do they all have? A love triangle, the girl always has to make a choice, there are always two guys to chose from, Danny's life was no different, but instead of the girl choosing he was choosing and instead of two girls he had three.

There was Paulina Sanchez, the popular, but shallow Hispanic girl, who hid behind make-up and fancy clothes, the girl who only loved one half of him, the ghost half the hero half, his other half was just another loser who could never have her, just another mindless boy she could get to do whatever she wanted simply by batting her eyes and smiling.

There was Valerie Grey, the ex-popular, but after she had lost her popularity she started to become more than that, she realized that Danny _Fenton _wasn't a bad person, that he wasn't as big a loser/geek as she thought, but she hated his other half, the ghost half was her enemy, the one she was going to destroy, it was all so confusing. To have her love one half (the human half, the loser, the geek) but have her hate the other (the ghost half, the cocky, fearless, hero) at least with Paulina she didn't hate his loser side, just ignored him.

Then there was Sam Manson, his best friend, the gothic vegetarian, the person who was not afraid to speak her mind, not afraid to show the world who she was. She liked him for well him, she was the only one who liked both the loser and the hero, the shy side and the fearless side, she was the only one that liked the ghost and the human. She was the only one who knew who he was that there was more to shy loser Fenton, but there was still more to cocky, fearless Phantom, no she saw through those masks and saw the loving boy behind the masks, she didn't see Fenton or Phantom, no she saw Danny, but he thought that she only saw him as a best friend and that was all, just a best friend.

So that leads us back to the beginning question, what does every romance have? A love triangle and Danny was stuck right in the middle of one, three girls and only one him, all three he loved, but for different reasons, and he didn't know who to pick.

**So what did you think? Me personally I thought it was hard to stick to the theme, but it was okay. Anyways Review Replies in last chapter! REVIEW PLEASE EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO!**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 4.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**


	28. Parole

**Title: 27. Parole  
>Rating: K+ (probably could pass as K)<br>Characters: Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley  
>Minor Characters: Walker is mentioned<br>Pairing: None  
>Genre: Humor<strong>

"Hey Tuck?" Danny spoke up from the place he had been quietly writing on the floor. "Does being arrested by Walker count as being in trouble with the law?"

Tucker looked at his best friend with a confused look, then he shrugged, "I don't think so dude."

"I don't know Tuck and if I'm not in prison does that mean I'm on parole?"

"Dude you "escaped" that doesn't count as parole." Tucker informed his friend.

"Yes, but then Walker came here and well made this my prison and it really isn't my prison anymore so I was let out so to speak. Again I ask am I on parole?"

Tucker rolled his eyes and stared at his best friend in confused amazement. "Dude, Walker is a psycho pathos ghost who has a book of laws bigger then my head. I don't think he counts. Why are you asking me this anyways?"

Danny turned a paper around and pointed at a line.

Tucker read,

"**Job Application**  
><strong>Name: <strong>Daniel Phantom"

Skipping down a few lines he read the line Danny was pointing to.

"**Have you ever been in trouble with the law?** Yes  
><strong>What prison were you in?<strong> Walker's GZ Prison  
><strong>How long did you serve: <strong>About 10 minutes  
><strong>How long have you been on parole?<strong> No clue..."

Tucker just face palmed only Danny would try to get Danny _Phantom_ a job.

**Hoped you liked it :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Cotom: ***looks down at sockless feet* Okay that is just scary…..  
>Phoenix: :D<p>

**Daniella Violet Moon: **Yay…I need to stop using DxS….Also I'm glad you liked France it was by far one of my favorites (as of now) to write. Also I havve an idea for a DannyxEmber fic I just have to find a word to use for it….

**Turkeyhead987: **lol a tutu is on my head! Lol…anyways wow a bird….amazing -_- :D

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 4.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**

**Please Review even a SMILEY will do! It only takes 10 seconds I timed it!**


	29. Hunt

**Title: 28. Hunt  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Skulker  
>Minor Characters: Nameless little whelp! (Otherwise known as Danny FentonPhantom) –mentioned-  
>Pairing: None<br>Genre: not sure...Angst maybe**

Skulker flew through the sky before he landed on a rock. Nothing seemed special about this rock. It was just a big slab of granite. It wasn't shiny or speckled with gold or fossils it was just a rock, but to Skulker it was more than that.

That was the rock where he had died. He traced an invisible blood trail that the water and so long ago washed away. He had been murdered. Murdered by who, he never found out.

He remembered a tall black clocked figure lean over him, grab the beaver he had been skinning and then demand he leave. Of course Skulker refused and of course he had been Skulker back then. No he had been Stuart Smith. He had been a teenager he had a family, had a life. That was so quickly taken away from him because of his teenage arrogance.

He remembered the knife that stabbed into his neck and then the darkness that followed. He remembered waking up as a 2 and a half inch blob in a world he didn't know of. He remembered making his armor taking on - different name. He remembered it all.

He remembered the night that he had joined the hunt for the halfa whelp. A hunt that he would never give up would never lose, like his beaver.

**So what did you think a little Skulker origins for you there :D**

**Review Replies in last chapter**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 4.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 1.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**

**Please REVIEW even a SMILEY will DO! (it only takes ten seconds give or take a bit do to loading to do it!)**


	30. Miserable

**Title: 29. Miserable  
>Rating: High K+ low T<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom  
>Minor Characters: Jazz Fenton<br>Pairing: Jazz and Danny bonding  
>Genre: Angst, HurtComfort**

* * *

><p>Danny sat under a tree, ignore the shivers that constant shook his body as the rain pounded around him, the wind whistling in his ears and the thunder crashed in nature's orchestra. He had been chased out of his own house, thrown away like a broken toy.<p>

His black hair was drenched in rain, as well as the rest of him, and in a desperate effort to stay warm turned intangible and curled into a tight ball. It didn't help the tingly, cold feeling that always came with the use of his powers only made him more uncomfortable.

He could've gone to Sam's or Tucker's in fact it had occurred to him to do so, but he was sure that would be the first place his parents would look for him.

Letting go of his intangibility he sat up in the mud and pushed his back up against the tree. He stayed dry for about 10 seconds before the rain once again soaked him.

_You have ten seconds to run ghost before we shoot  
>You're not our son you freak<br>Get out of my house  
>What have you done with Danny?<em>

The words echoed into his mind and he shut his eyes tightly, in an attempt to make them disappear, but it only made it worse.

He could still see the red faced hatred of the father and the tears of a mourning mother. Both believed that their son was dead, both believed he was gone, that he was lost. Even though he was right in front of them.

He still remember, he still felt, the pain in his right arm where they had shot him. Still heard the anger yells of the sister, not at him, but they still stung.

"Danny!" A voice suddenly yelled over the wind. It was frantic, but still comforting. "Danny! Please answer me!"

Danny bit his lip unsure, what was he supposed to do? Finally he called out; "Over here!" he hated how weak, scared and downright miserable he felt, he needed somebody to hug him, to comfort him and he knew that this person would do so.

Soon the sound of running shoes meant his ears and he flinched as someone embraced him in a tight hug, before collapsing into it.

"Oh Danny I was so worried," a soft voice spoke to him as someone played with his hair. He was partly aware of the long red hair and the umbrella keeping the rain off him. "Danny?" he looked up into Jazz's eyes his blue eyes big and afraid. Was she going to leave him too? Just like his parents. Just like Valerie. Just like Paulina. Just like all those people who had pretended to love him, but never had. "Danny how do you feel?"

Danny felt as if he had just shrunk in size and the hero inside him was lost as he fell into Jazz's arms and sobbed into her shoulder. "Miserable Jazz, absolutely miserable." he said simply, before sobs cut him off and Jazz unsure of what else to do just sat there in the rain and hugged him and even though she knew that right now things got too ugly they would get better.

That was the nice thing about storms. They always left a rainbow in their wake.

**So there you go some Danny Jazz bonding and Danny angst. Now…**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**MariaPhantom8998: **Lol yep only Danny…also YAY! I'm not getting killed *suddenly realizes what other chapters are about* ….ah crap I'm dead…

**KTrevo: **Lol, I take it you liked it

**Call me Mad: **Yay…you know villains can't all be bad right. I mean look at the Box Ghost, he's not evil just annoying…  
>Box Ghost: I the Box Ghost demand you take that comment back! As I have increased my bounty to $2.50! *semi-evil laugh*<br>Me: -_- see what I mean….

**Maycie: **Thanks :D

**Phoenix: **lol no I update two at a time. Anyways I'm sorry about your wiring *glares at Phoenix*  
>Phoenix: FOR THE LAST TIME IT WAS AN <em>ACCIDENT!<br>_Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever

**MariaPhantom8998(Again…chapter 29): **Thanks :D

**Daniella Violet Moon: **Oops ya I meant hadn't type-o! Gotta love them….-_- Also thanks! I'll see what I can do

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol I don't know, I needed a way to get people to review :D Thanks, lol.

**_Pairings Used_**

**Danny/Sam: 4.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 2.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO IT ONLY TAKES 10 SECONDS! (it has been timed and proven, but only if you just do a smiley...ya now I'm rambling...)**


	31. Illegal

**Title: 30. Illegal  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom  
>Minor Characters: None<br>Pairing: None  
>Genre: Angst (wow lots of angst today...I'll have to get you guys a happy fic soon)<strong>

* * *

><p>Why was he here? What had he done? Why had he been thrown in a cage like an animal? He had done nothing. Nothing illegal, anyways, that is never on purpose. He had hurt no one; he had saved many, but had hurt no one.<p>

But they said those were lies. They said that he had hurt many and destroyed lives. They said that he had destroyed families. Killed the innocence of the town and he had begun to believe them, but again what had he done? To end up in a cage with three rock walls and one bared one. What law had he broken to be thrown in the place that said Jail above it.

What had he done? Was it against the law for him to exist? Many believed this. Many believed that he was a threat, a menace, an untrusting lower life form. A hero that was an enemy in disguise. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

So that was why he found himself in a cell, chained to a wall, drained of all power, unable to turn human, unable to eat, only able to exist and sleep. Only able to try and figure out what exactly he had done. Only able to figure out what this law was that he had broken. Only to find to that it was illegal simply for him to exist.

**So what did you guys think, I played around with Walker for this idea, but nothing came to mind so from it Danny angst was born….really that's no surprise…anyways REVIEW REPLIES in last chapter ENJOY!**

**_Pairings Used_**

**Danny/Sam: 4.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 2.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO IT ONLY TAKES 10 SECONDS! (it has been timed and proven)**


	32. Revolution

**Title: 31. Revolution  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom  
>Minor Characters: None<br>Pairing: None  
>Genre: Humor(told you I'd do a happy one)<strong>

* * *

><p>"REVOLUTION! REVOLUTION!"<p>

Danny stared at his best friend since 2nd grade in confusion. She was standing alone in the middle of the street cars honking loudly at her as she glared at them. Truthfully he would've left a long time ago, but he was worried she was either going to get arrested or killed. So he stayed as back up.

"Move it girly!" a man yelled loudly out his window. "I'm late for work!"

Sam just continued to stand there numerous signs scattered on the floor, tacks carefully scattered across the road, stopping cars.

"Stop polluting out air! Revolt against these monsters we know as cars! REVOLUTION!"

Suddenly police sirens entered his ears and he sighed, time to go. Carefully going ghost behind a tree he swooped down to grab Sam. Who dodged and continued screaming.

"Sam! We need to go! Now!" he demanded, trying to grab her, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"REVOLT! I DEMAND WE TAKE OUT THIS THREAT TO OUR ENVIRONMENT AND HEALTH! THINK OF THE LIVES SAVED!"

"I have a life kid!" A driver yelled back. "And if you don't get out of the way I'm gonna end yours!" HE threatened.

Danny's eyes narrowed at the threat and he opened his mouth to say something, but Sam beat him to it. Yelling angry threats back at the driver. He tried a few more times to grab the goth in front of him before, finally he sighing, hard way it was. Carefully he landed on the ground, and concentrated. Soon he had turned the signs, tacks and Sam intangible and allowed them to sink into the ground.

"REVOLUTION! I DEMAND YOU HELP SAVE-" Sam was cut off suddenly as her head disappeared beneath the road. Reaching a hand in he pulled her out, covered her mouth and motioned to the confused drivers.

"Move along folks nothing to see here." he told them and they did, after all wouldn't you move too if a ghost was glaring at you, daring you to argue. Sighing he glared at her. "Never do something that stupid again. Got it?"

Sam rolled her eyes and nodded. He smiled at her and let her down. Saying good-bye he headed for home. 3 hours and 300 Box Ghost fights later he was finally asleep.

The next day he found Sam standing in front of an airplane, tacks once again on the ground, signs scattered around her.

"REVOLUTION! REVOLUTION!" She screamed and Danny face-palmed as the deja vu settled in and then groaned when he saw the shiny Spector Deflector snapped around her waist. This was going to be a very very long day.

**So is it just me or does this totally seem like something Sam would do? Doesn't it?**

**Review Replies**

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998: **Gah! *runs* Oh man I really wish I had superspeed right now….

**Turkeyhead987: **Um…nothing out of the ordinary at least for me

**Daniella Violet Moon: **Lol, I'm rarely depressed/sad I just think angst is interesting (I guess) to write

**Genie: **:D :D

**Turkeyhead987(Again): **YES IT DOES!

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998(Again): **Me: -_- Really mature Maria XD

**Phoenix: **Lol ya gosh Cotom why'd you have to go and do that? XD  
>Cotom: -_- No comment<p>

**_Pairings Used_**

**Danny/Sam: 4.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 2.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO IT ONLY TAKES 10 SECONDS! (it has been timed and proven)**


	33. 24601

**Title: 32. 24601  
>Rating: High K+ maybe low T<br>Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Guys in White  
>Minor Characters: Sam Manson, Tucker Foley (plus others I mention)<br>Genre: Angst(and we're back to angst...sorry guys)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

The door opened slowly, the sunlight beat into my eyes and I drank in it's warmth and light. I had not seen the sun in years, had not felt its warmth, since I had been captured. But it with satisfaction came regret. The light showed what I had become.

My white hair was dirty and could almost pass as black or brown because of the soot. My green eyes had lost their glow, both literally and metaphorically. My suit was torn, the DP symbol he once wore so proudly, was cut in half. The huge cut had gone through my suit and into my skin. The scab had scarred over, but the dried blood was still there. A sickly red against my pale skin.

But worst of all was the way it glinted off the glowing sliver chains on my ankles and wrists. The way it glinted off the metal clamp around my mouth and head, off the heavy clamp around his neck. The clamp that was connected to many chains and the chains that landed in a black gloved hand. Like a leash.

I was their prisoner and lab rat. I was hopeless, but now I was to be let free. I was to going to be let free. I was to enter society again. They had promised me that I would be let free. I felt tears of joy prick at my eyes. Again I would see Sam and Tucker. Jazz and my parents. Valerie, even Dash and Lancer made it onto my list of people to see.

I took a step forward, my chains clicking together sharply, before I stopped when the cold metal around my neck was jerk and I hissed in pain through my metal gag.

"Isn't it nice Phantom?" I turned to the source of the voice and then glared. It was "him." "To bad you will never see it, you scum!"

My eyes widened and I yelled, "You promised!" but of course through my gag it came out as. "Mmph phmmph!" But he got the message.

He laughed and said, "I promised you that we would let you outside and here we are outside. Now we are going to go inside. Are you ready? Of course you are."

The metal chain around my neck again jerked and my eyes hardened.

I had had enough! I turned anger boiling inside me. My eyes glowing an empty emerald green. My hands lit up with soft blue light as I froze the chains around me. Ectoblasts were useless my Ghosty Wail unusable, but I was determined to win.

The chains around my wrists and ankles snapped and for a moment I felt free. That is until I was yanked sharply by the man holding my "leash."

His eyes were covered by sunglasses and his pale skin blended in perfectly with his white suit. I growled through my gag and charged ignoring the pain the erupted in me with each step.

I had had enough; they had stolen me away from my family and friends, stolen me away from my life. Had taken away the one part of me that kept me sane. The other half of me that I could never fall back into because of the multiple cameras that would catch it on film for the world.

I tackled the man holding my leash to the ground and heard the sickening crack as my fist broke his nose and I took pleasure in his screams.

I fought until I was over powered; I took down 15 Guys in White before I was shot with a sleeping dart and fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness I knew so well.

When I awoke I was chained to a wall of a small cell. There was a small radio in the corner and a cot next to that. A door led into a bathroom.

I fingered the collar around my neck for a second, before tracing the chain to the wall with my eyes. Then I fell back against the wall and cried and over my sobs I heard the crackle of the radio announce the 5th year anniversary of Danny Fenton's disappearance, now death, my disappearance, my death. It was strange to think that some where I had a grave stone, marking an empty grave. That my parents and the world believed me dead, while my friends and sister did not. It was strange how fast time had passed in my darkened cell. I laid my head down on my knees and just looked at the wall and waited.

Waited for what, I'm not exactly sure. A rescue, more torture, death, I'm not sure.

My name is Daniel James Fenton. My name is also Danny Phantom. I have been the Guys in White's prisoners for 5 years. I have become a shell and a shadow of the hero I once was.

My name is Daniel James Fenton or at least it used to be now it is Phantom or Prisoner 24601

Daniel James Fenton has ceased to exist and for that I am sorry.

**So there we are back to angst…..sorry guys, I actually wrote this a long time ago and decided to just use it here…..**

**Review Replies in last Chapter**

**_Pairings Used_**

**Danny/Sam: 4.0**

**Mother/Son Bonding: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister/Brother Bonding: 2.0**

**Maddie/Phantom Bonding: .5**

**Jack/Phantom Bonding: 1.0**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO IT ONLY TAKES 10 SECONDS! (it has been timed and proven)**


	34. Innkeeper

**Title: 33. Innkeeper  
>Rating: High K+, Low T<br>Characters: Peter (OC) –Please don't judge, I needed an Innkeeper XD, Danny Fenton/Phantom  
>Minor Characters: Guys in White (mentioned)<br>Pairing: Implied DxS (.5)  
>Genre: Angst, HurtComfort, Realization**

The innkeeper first saw the black haired, blue eyed boy when he stumbled into his hotel, seemingly half-dead. The boy was bruised and battered, his clothes were worn out and there were huge black bags under his eyes. His eyes, were lifeless, his skin pale.

He still remembered opening his mouth to kick the boy out, dismiss him as some druggie off the street, when the boy collapsed. The boy's eyes meant his for a moment, a silent call for help, before they closed and he toppled forward.

Gasping the innkeeper rushed up to him, quickly checking for a pulse. When he found a heartbeat, he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, before paling. The boy's heartbeat was far too slow to be normal, but the boy showed no signs of suffering from heart failure.

In fact if you took away the bruises, cuts, and deep bags under his eyes, he would look perfectly healthy. Carefully lifting the boy up, who in his sleep mumbled something that sounded like, "not evil, Sam, Tucker, Jazz…help me…don't leave…I'll go insane…..I don't want to live forever…Clockwork help me….."

Confused he carried the boy into a spare room and set him down slowly; Peter glinted across his name tag in the faint light and cast an eerie shadow over the kids face. The boy looked so familiar like someone he had seen on TV, or in the newspaper. He paled, what if he had just let in and cared for a wanted criminal?

Out of fear and curiosity the man began to search the boys pockets, the first thing he found was a worn out wallet. The symbol he recognized as Danny Phantom's was worn out and almost invisible against the dark black fabric because of dirt and grime. Slowly he opened it and had to do a double take. In all honesty he had been expecting stolen hundred dollar bills, not the worn out picture and few quarters he found.

Curiously he looked at picture, it was of four kids, a black haired, Goth looking girl who was in mid eye-roll, but laughing. An African-American black haired teen with a PDA in his hand, he was laughing and pointing at a red head (who was obviously the oldest) who was messing with another black haired teen's hair, pounding her hand down against his hand in a friendly matter.

His eyes widened as he looked from the black haired kid in the picture, to the one lying beside him in a bed. This kid's blue eyes were sparkling with happiness, as he tried to squirm away from the red head. (Upon closer examination he decided that she was his sister.) His skin had bruised and cuts still, but there weren't as many and the bags were missing. He looked down at the emotionless broken boy beside him, there was no way they were the same picture. Right?

Carefully he flipped the wallet around in his hands and was surprised when a small folded piece of paper and a ring fell out. Holding up the ring he read, Wes, before shaking his hand and turning it over.

_Sam, _he read, that made so much more sense. Flipping it around in his hand, he set it aside and looked at the paper, it was a picture of Danny Phantom, over it was written in neat _female _hand-writing was.

"I'll wait for you. I'll wait for my hero. Don't forget who you are Danny. Love You, Always and Forever."

He decided that the Goth from the picture must be Sam, probably short for Samantha, seeing as he doubted the boy was dating his sister.

"I'M HUMAN TOO!" The man jumped as the boy shot up out of bed and screamed, obviously reliving some sort of trauma in his dreams. His breathes were heavy and his eyes were wild with fear, before a confused look fell onto his face. "Where?" He asked slowly.

"At my hotel," Peter answered, quickly, no longer scared of the boy. "My name's Peter."

The boy hesitated for a second before saying, "Danny."

Again the man was hit with a wave of familiarity, where did he know that name from.

"Ya…..well thanks Pete. Can I call you Pete?"

"No."

"So Pete," Peter rolled his eyes at this. "Thanks for the help and everything, but you never saw me okay. I was never here. Got it?"

Peter's green eyes narrowed, and he pushed black hair away from his face quickly before asking, "Why? You in trouble with the law kid?"

The boy's, no Danny's, eyes widened in terror before he shook his head rapidly. "No, no of course not! It's just that…." He trailed off.

Peter stared down at him, "Just what?"

"Nothing," Danny said, eyes cast downward. He swung his legs over the bed and with strength he shouldn't have had stood up and began to walk away, that is until he saw the ring glint in the light and his hand went to his empty pocket and the pieces fell together.

The boy, no Danny, (why did that name bug him so much?) turned to the Peter and Peter scrambled back in fear as the boy's eyes were no longer blue. No instead they were glowing a brilliant emerald green, but that wasn't what scared him. No what scared him was the anger in them.

"Where. Is. My. Wallet?" Danny growled. "And. What. Do. You. Know?"

Shakily Peter handed over the wallet, picture, and ring, which the boy snapped quickly out of his hands, eyes returning to blue as the cold gold ring made contact with his skin.

Peter gulped, "I-I was curious and scared. I-I didn't know what to…." He trailed off as Danny held up his hand.

"It's fine, I get it, just don't tell anyone I was here. You could, I could….well let's just say if they find out you saw me it won't end well."

"If who found you?" Peter asked, quietly still freaked out a bit.

Danny's frowned deepened, "The Guys in White."

Peter blinked in confusion, "who?"

Danny smiled sadly, "A secret organization that's out to bring me in."

Peter's guard went up immediately and he fingered a red alarm button under the dresser table, "why?"

Danny smiled sadly, "because I'm 100 and 14 years old."

Peter stumbled back he had not been expecting that, the kid looked no more than 14 maybe 15 years old!

Danny smiled sadly. "See ya later Pete."

With that the boy disappeared into thin air, the last thing that signaled he was there was the loud clank of quarters as they appeared next to him.

Then it dawned on him, about 100 years ago, give or take, a young boy by the name of Daniel James Fenton went missing, around the same time a famous ghost hero named Danny _Phantom _disappeared.

The media was on it for days and it has been declared the biggest cold-case of the century, people are still trying to figure it out, it was on the news constantly whenever some new lead came up and here he was an innkeeper, figuring out the truth, but he was more than that.

Slowly he walked over to an old scrap book that had belonged to his great-grandmother, it was pink and well cared for. Carefully he opened it and watched newspaper clippings of Danny Phantom, ghost hero, pour into his eyes. Flipping through it he stopped as the pictures slowly began to change, from a white haired ghost to the black haired boy he had seen moments before.

Above the pictures subtitles read,

_Phantom and Fenton Missing! Is There A Connection?_

_Mysterious Black Hair Boy Spotted Around Town!_

_Vampires? Do they walk among us?_

He shook his head, what did that have to do with anything, until he slowly read about a mysterious black haired boy who was spotted over the time frame, but never aged, never died, could not be caught. He shook his head, those people were on _Twilight _highs. No, Danny James Fenton, Danny Phantom, the Mysterious Black Haired Boy, The Immortal Child, they were all one person, but they weren't vampires. No Danny James Fenton was a ghost.

Peter smiled as he flipped to the back of the book, a ghost and his great-grandmother's brother. He looked down at the smiling black haired boy in the picture, he was waving at the person behind the camera, no doubt Jazz (his sister and his great-grandmother) and he wondered how someone so happy and so full of life could end up so broken and sorrowful.

He flipped the page one last time and found the answer, there being tightly hugged by an old women with red streaked white hair, was the black haired boy he saw. He looked as if he was sobbing into her arms, the bruises were now there, the scars, the cuts, the worn clothes.

He looked at the date on the bottom of picture, it was taken almost 70 years after the one he had found in the wallet, but what caught his eye was the grave stone behind them. On it read,

_Daniel James Fenton_

_August 21, 1996-September 31, 2012_

_Not Gone Just Lost_

Beside it stood one that said,

_Samantha Manson_

_July 19, 1996-June 12, 2066_

_A Hero, A Rebel, A Friend_

That's what had broken the boy, that's what had turned him into the shell of who he once was. The lost of his friend, maybe something even more.

**So what do you think? Also I did the math, Sam when she died would be about 80-ish, making Jazz about 86-ish.**

**Also what did you think? You like my OC Peter? I don't use OCs a lot, but I needed one here! So there you go!**

**Also if you guys like Pete and the whole Danny can't die thing, tell me I may use Pete and Danny again.**

**Now…..**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998: **….Please don't…

**Genie: **…..Uh alrighty then - to you too :D

**Turkeyhead987: **Don't cry, don't cry

**Daniella Violet Moon: **I'll let you decide :P

**Maria2lazy2loginPhantom8998 (Again): **o.O NO TOASTY! (*giggles* I've been away from the DP fandom for so long I forgot all about Toasty)

**Phoenix: **Don't worry I love your drawings :D Anyways I liked the Sam one too

**_Pairings Used_**

**Danny/Sam: 4.5**

**Mother & Son _Bonding_: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister & Brother _Bonding_: 2.0**

**Maddie & Phantom _Bonding_: .5**

**Jack & Phantom _Bonding_: 1.0**


	35. Poor

**Title: 33. Poor  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Box Ghost  
>Minor Characters:<br>Pairing: Implied Box Ghost/Lunch Lady (.5)  
>Genre: Angst…Or as Angsty as you can get with the Box Ghost.<strong>

He'd been poor, that is when he'd been alive. The kind of poor where you hung out in boxes and around trash can fires, maybe that's why he loved boxes so much, they had been his life.

At age eight he'd been left alone, when his mom had died in a fire, his dad had left before he was born.

At age 10 and eleven foster homes later, he ran away.

Nobody loved him, nobody cared for him, and everybody thought he was a joke.

Sobbing he'd stumbled through the streets before coming across the many cardboard boxes that lined the alley ways of New York. Drunk with sadness and confusion he'd managed to stumble into an empty one and curled up inside.

He lived the rest of his life that way, in a cardboard house, although his house was the best one. He had a way with boxes somehow always managed to make four or five of them fit together in a way that he could crawl around in them. Almost like a fort.

10 years later at the age of 20, Barry L. Oscar, died in a horrible fire, caused by a lighter falling near his precious boxes, his home became his grave.

The next thing he knew he'd awakened to swirling green and purples.

"How'd I get here?" He asked to no one. "Where am I? Where's my box?"

As if by some magically power a box appeared next to him glowing pink and the Box Ghost smiled wildly.

"Box," he commanded and watched as another appeared. "Box. Box. Box. Box."

Pretty soon he was surrounded by floating boxes and he laughed loudly.

"From this day on I will no longer be known as Barry the Box Hobo!" He announced loudly. "I will now be known as The Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square!"

As his eyes glowed a threatening red, standing out against his now deep blue skin and clothing, he smiled.

Who knew being dead could be so much fun?

Suddenly a lady in an apron and hairnet passed by and he smiled.

Not to mention some of the people here didn't look half bad.

**Ya…This idea sounded better in my head….**

**Anyways angsty Box Ghost story, because I love him so :D**

**Review replies in last chapter**

_**Pairings Used**_

**Danny/Sam: 4.5**

**Mother & Son **_**Bonding**_**: 1.0**

**Valerie/Danny: .5**

**Sister & Brother **_**Bonding**_**: 2.0**

**Maddie & Phantom **_**Bonding**_**: .5**

**Jack & Phantom **_**Bonding**_**: 1.0**

**Lunch Lady/Box Ghost: .5**


End file.
